House Of Next Generations
by JustInvincible-Braaap
Summary: This is the story I used OCs for. There is a new mystery. Who will face it. Who will be destined to be the leader of the new 'Sibuna' And who will Follow in the footsteps of the old house mates. Rated T just in case.
1. The Sweet Family

_**A/N So I know I was supposed to upload this ages ago, But I apologise for no doing so, I have recently been busy and got into detention today for messing around with my mate. I am going to do each chapter, in the POV of one of the O/Cs and the first one for each, will be how they find out their going. **_

_**So enjoy.**_

_**I Do Not Own House Of Anubis**_

**Keira's POV**

"Mum guess what?" I said running into the living room to see her.

"What?" She said smiling at me. "Is it the results for your Boarding school submission?"

"Well, no, course not" I said sarcastically, and then Dad entered the room.

"I'm back" He said grinning and pulling me and my Mum into a tight hug.

"Dad" I said pulling away from him.

"Eddie" Mum said smiling and embracing his hug. He had been gone on a business trip for a month. I didn't think he would be here today, I mean, he was supposed to be back in three weeks.

"What're you doing back?" I said hiding the sealed envelope behind my back.

"I got let off early" He said finally letting go of Mum.

"I can see that" I said lightly jabbing him on the shoulder.

"What's that kiddo?" He said pulling the envelope from me.

"No, I mean, I'm going to read it to you guys" I said snatching it back.

"Well let's get comfy" Mum said directing them both to the couch.

"Okay so here we go" I opened the letter. "Dear Mr and Mr Sweet, We are- Oh" I stopped myself.

"Why did you stop Keer?" Mum said moving her head.

"Can't you guess?" I said trying to hide my smile.

"Oh I see. I'm so sorry" They both sighed.

A few minutes later of dead silence I decided to say-

"Gotcha!" I winked at them both.

"We really should of known that was coming" Mum said laughing.

"Yeah, I guess we should of" Dad was also laughing.

"Anyway, back to the letter" I reopened it up. "Dear Mr and Mrs Sweet, We are pleased to inform you that your child, Keira, has been accepted into one of our finest houses on campus. This house is called House Of Anubis. The new term starts on Wednesday 5th of September. If you have any more questions, please do not hesitate to call the number listed below"

My parents were gob-smacked.

"Um, Mum and Dad, you okay?" I waved a hand in front of their faces.

"Oh yeah, sorry, did you just say the House of Anubis?" Mum said, standing up to meet my eyes.

"Yeah, is there a problem?" I looked down.

Both my parents started jumping up and down with excitement, screaming. Then Dad picked me up and spun me around and around and around.

"Not to burst your bubble or anything, but why are you so happy, it's just a school" I said turning to face them, trying to stabilize myself.

"Both I and your Mother went to that House, and that is where we both met" Dad said, turning to Mum and staring into her eyes.

"Really, I've heard this story so many times, but yet you forgot to tell me about the house you stayed in?" I said, raising my hands, and dropping them to hit my legs.

"You never asked" Mum said hugging me with happiness.

We all started to laugh, really loud, and it went on for a long time.

"Don't you have to start packing then, it's only a week away" Dad said panicking.

"Surely they must of sent that a while ago, I mean, for more of a heads-up" Mum said looking at me, placing a hand on her hip.

"Oh look at the time, I really have to get going" I said looking at the 'invisible' watch on my wrist.

"Oh no you don't" Dad stopped me from running to my room.

"Okay, okay I got home and saw the letter on the floor, and I hoped that, well Yeah, I took it and hid it, because I though I wouldn't get in okay? Geez" I sighed. "Can I go pack now?"

"Sure, do you want me to check in and see if Juliet wants to come over?" Mum asked me.

"Um, sure, if she wants to help me pack?" I said running up to my room before I could get interrupted again.

Half an hour later or something like that, the doorbell rung.

"Mum, get it" I shouted downstairs. "Please?" I added after. I had to learn manners for when I join the House. Yeah right.

"Okay" I heard a shout.

After a minute of the door bell, there was a knock at my door.

"Come in" I said. I never really could be bothered just to open it.

"Hey hey" I heard a familiar American accent say.

"Juliet, its been forever" I said turning around to see her.

"Yeah it has. As soon as I got off that plane, your mum rang me and, I came here to see you" She pulled me into a friendly hug.

Juliet was one of those friends who your parents have been friends with forever, and you think of them as your sister or cousin, because you can always count on them, Y'know?

"Guess what" She said jumping up and down.

"Omgosh what?" I said sarcastically, jumping up and down with her.

"I'm going to a Boarding school. But I won't be able to see you then" She said turning away from my eyes.

"Look Juliet, why be so dramatic, when you should be happy for yourself.

"Really you think so?" She tried to look me in the eyes, but quickly looked away.

"Yeah. Now you'll never guess what?" I started to jump up and down, laughing about her 'happiness jump' which I was doing.

"What? What? What?" She said jumping too.

"I'm going to a Boarding school too. Great" I immediately stopped jumping and hit my head against the nearest wall.

"No Way" She was wide eyed and open mouthed. "Keira Ebony Sweet. Why did you not tell me this"

"Juliet Sara Rutter, remember you were on Holiday, in America" I said slowly.

"Oh yeah. What school are you going to then?" She said rolling her eyes at my snide comment.

" House of Anubis, that has to be the worst name for a school ever" I said sighing.

"No way" She said going high pitched, followed by a scream

"Yes way, now please tell me that by some strange circumstance that you are going there too, so I wont be on my own?" I said shaking her.

"Yes way" She winked at me.

"Is everything okay?" Both of our parents came up to my bedroom.

"Yeah, why wouldn't it be?" I tried to avoid any conversation about School, it was the holidays, a time where school didn't matter.

"I take it you found out about Juliet going to the same school then?" Fabian said followed by Nina saying -

"Yeah, so at least you can be together when you go into that big house on your own"

"Don't tell me you went there to?" I said face palming myself.

"Well how else would I of met Fabian?" She smiled warmly at me.

"Oh Mum, Dad, not here" Juliet looked embarrassed.

Let me get this straight. This meant that both of our parents, went to the same Boarding School, and now their both married. And they kept that relationship, from our age. Wow that's a long time.


	2. The Wilson Family

_**A/N So I Haven't updated in forever, and this is my last day I will until Monday at the earliest because I'm a bridesmaid at my aunties wedding . Thanks to XxxCloudyxxX for pointing out my horrific grammar last chapter, it's just I was really tired and I didn't have enough time to spell check and whatnot because my laptop was about to die.**_

**Harry Wilson's POV**

"Harry. Harry. Time to get up" Someone was shouting my name.

"Huh, Yeah, sure" I shouted back, not wanting to get up but I had to, I was going to boarding school today because my Mum can't take care of me. Okay so that was an over-exaggeration. She could take care of me, however she never has the time anymore, ever since my Dad died moneys been tight and Mum's always working to try and provide for me.

"Seriously Harry, I need to get to work. Your Uncle Shaun is coming to pick you up in an hour to drive you there so get up now!" She shouted up again.

I got up out of bed and went to the bathroom to have a shower. It woke me up right away because of the boiling hot water burning my skin. I opened the door and the steam flew out of the bathroom. After I had gotten changed into some Navy Blue Jeans and a White Tee Shirt. I started to style my messy brown hair and combed it through with my hands.

"Harry. Whatever you're doing, hurry it up; Shaun said he will be 10 minutes" Mum said, obviously wanting me to go.

"Yeah, one second Mum" I shouted back.

I squinted my eyes trying to find my contact lenses. After I found them, I washed my hands and carefully put them in. It used to irritate my eyes, but I got used to it, because I used to get bullied because of them and my good grades, another reason why I can get into the Boarding School. I walked out of my room, but stopped myself to turn around and take one last look at my room before I left it. I looked at my desk, trying to find my contact lenses did me a favour; my desk was now clean from nocking everything off of it, so bonus.

"Harry, don't forget to pack your glasses" She shouted. "Shaun's just pulled up so get down here"

"Okay, one sec" I shouted back at her.

I grabbed my glasses off of the side and ran downstairs.

Shaun was putting all of my suitcases into his car, one by one.

"Well I have to go now. Have fun sweetie, love you lots" My mum kissed me on the cheek.

"Okay, I will love you too" I pulled her into a hug just before she walked outside the door.

"Come on sport, time to leave" Shaun called out from the car.

"Kay, give me a minute" I shouted to him.

"What are you waiting for, go" She said pointing to the car.

"Bye Mum" Tears fell from my eyes.

"Bye for now my son. Your father would be so proud of you, you know that right?" She said tears also escaping her eyes. I don't think we've had a moment like this in ages.

"I miss Dad" I said looking down.

"Yeah, me to. But I bet he's up there right now watching us" She said wiping her eyes.

I smiled and wiped my eyes.

"Come on your going to be late" Uncle Shaun said, obviously distressed by waiting for me.

"Okay" I said hugging my mum goodbye once more. I then headed for the car and started the journey for a new life. One that I have wanted for too long. One that I have needed for too long. One that I have deserved for too long.


	3. The Anderson Family

_**A/N Hey, so the wedding went great, maybe even amazing. So I got the wrong idea, I thought we were staying in the Manor Of Groves Hotel for 4 days, but we stayed for 3 so I came back a day earlier. I'm really tired (Traffic on the way back from London was really bad, took us 5 hours to get back) so excuse if there is any bad grammar and whatnot. Oh and Outfit is on Profile :P**_

**Kate Anderson's POV**

I awake to the sunlight shining through my window and hitting my face. It seemed like a nice day, but every day was an alright day, it each had its up and downs. I got out of bed and crept silently to my bathroom. I turned the light on and looked into the mirror. My almond eyes were a highlight out of my face, they stood out. Most people say to me, you have gorgeous eyes or wows aren't your eyes amazing. But I don't see why people say it; they look just ordinary to me.

I took a long period of time in the shower, because I knew I was up a bit earlier than expected. Just an extra minute in a shower could relieve you from stress, panic or anxiousness. But my shower relieved me from showing my true emotions. I'm the person who keeps everything bottle up inside because I'm afraid. Afraid of what other people might think, so I just put a smile on my face and ignore them.

I got changed into a dark blue blouse, white denim shorts, and some black heels. I also put on a bracelet that all of me and my best friends shared. I pulled my long, almost Jet Black, hair up into a messy ponytail.

Turning around to exit my room, I find my little brother Jude.

"Kate, Imma miss you lots" He said running up to me. "Do you have to go? I really, really don't want you to go"

"Sorry, but I have" I tried to explain to him, but he started crying. "We're not leaving for another half an hour, okay?"

"Okay I'm going back to sleeps. Goodbye Kate" He hugged me once more and walked away.

All of my suitcases were packed, but I decided to take a few things with me in hand luggage. This was; A picture of me and my best friends, some chewing gum, a book, my sun glasses and my Cell Phone and iPod.

I looked at the clock on my bedroom wall. It was 5:13 AM. I only had another 13 minutes until we were leaving for England. I was nervous but excited. Before I exited my bedroom, I took one last look around it and so many memories came flooding back, some good, some not. But I choose to ignore the bad ones and only think of the good ones.

"Kate. Your father and I would like to speak to you. Can you come downstairs please?" My mum shouted up. She added please on the end, so something has to be up, or not good.

"Yeah, I'll be down in a second" I shouted back. I took a photo album off of my desk and placed it into my handbag.

I went downstairs and greeted my parents.

"Kate, look" Mum turned her head to face mine. "Jude has gone back to bed and wants to stay in bed"

"What's that supposed to mean?" I started to get angry, but kept my cool.

"It means that we cannot take you to the airport" She looked away from me.

"Mum. Dad. What? He always comes first. Just once, you couldn't put me first could you? I'm still here, very much alive. I came first you know, but yet you treat Jude so much better than me. You wouldn't even listen to any of my problems. Like when I got bullied at school. All you did was say 'Look we'll talk about this later, Jude is crying. Do you know how that makes me feel? Oh wait you wouldn't care anyway" All of my bottled up emotions rose to the surface. I couldn't help myself; I never exploded in public, but today. Today was an exception.

"Honey, don't talk to your mother like that. We have arranged for your grand-mother to drive you to the airport" My Dad tried to calm me down. "Okay, she will be here in 5 minutes at the latest"

"You know what?" I smirked, turning to face them both. "Don't care about me, don't talk to me, don't even call me your daughter, because you never treat me like it" I ran outside crying.

I saw my Grand-mother pull up in her car. I couldn't help myself but sprint as fast as I could and launch myself into the car. She looked at me with such warm, welcoming eyes. She was more like a mother to me than my real Mum had ever been to me.

"Oh honey, what's wrong?" She asked me pulling me into a warm, embraced cuddle.

"It doesn't matter, now can we go before I miss my flight to England?" I wiped my eyes. "And yes, before you ask, I know that Uncle Simon is picking me up from the airport and driving me there"

"Okay, you read that out of my mind" She said accelerating forward on the car.

Once we got to the airport, I said goodbye to my Grand-Mother and headed into the aeroplane. It was a long 10 hour flight, but what made it go so slow was the smelly guy sat two seats away from me, and I mean, boy did he smell. I pulled out my iPod and put my headphones in. I pulled out the photo album and turned to a page and I regretted turning to that the instant I saw the picture it had enclosed into it. A picture of me and my ex-boyfriend, Sam. There is a reason I'm single now and that's because of a bad experience. One day he texted me to say Happy Birthday and to meet him at my locker at school. I came in early because of I got a lift off of my best friends, Sophie. We went to ask my English teacher a question about our project and when I came out of the class room, I saw him and another girl. One of my old best friends to be exact. They were kissing.

_Mirror on the wall Here we are again (yeah)_

_Through my rise and fall you've been my only friend (yeah)_

_You told me that they can understand the man I am _

_So why are we here Talking to each other again? – Mirror – Bruno Mars_

_Bruno Mars explained perfectly how I felt right now. _ I shouldn't have flipped out earlier, but they should understand me also. Whereas, Sam had no right to do that to me, on my Birthday.

When we finally landed my iPod ran out of battery. I thought about calling my parents, but it would have to wait, they should realise that they need to apologise to me first. That instant moment my phone vibrated and said 'Incoming Call, Simon'

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey Kate, we're waiting inside for you" A familiar voice said.

"Okay, I'll be there in 5" I started to make my way to the area.

"Okay, see you in a bit then?" Or atleast that's what I thought he said. Airports had such bad reception.

"Okay. Bye" I said stepping a foot into a crowded room.


	4. The Brents Familyy

_**A/N Okay, so My Photo-shoot got cancelled today: L So I'm free to do more chapters Enjoy =P**_

_**I Do Not Own House of Anubis**_

**Austin Brent's POV**

I awake in my luxury double bed. Yet another gift off of my parents, they spoil all of us. Me, my twin sister Alexandra, my older brother Daniel, but most of all they spoil my little five year old sister Candy. She is always the centre of attention. To my parents, she is a gift from God, a living angel. But to me and my other siblings, she's a spoiled brat.

My parents think they can buy our happiness with gifts, but it's not as simple as that. It just drives people away at school, they think of me as a rich spoiled kid. It's not fair. This is one of the reasons me and my sister are going to Boarding Schools, to get away from all of this, but the worst part is, the one that we auditioned for only accepted me and I can't resign from it now. My brother is the lucky one; he is twenty five and living the dream away from my parents.

"Austin" Someone shook me. "Austin, wake up. You're going to be late"

"Five more minutes" I shrugged. "Bed. Too. Comfy" I must admit, the money my parents earned from being big time producers, did come in handy.

"Seriously" The person shook me again. "Jessica is going to be here in Ten minutes and Daniel will be in 15 minutes!"

I immediately shot up to see my twin sister, Aly, as I call her.

"Good, you're up" She turned around. "Now, are you all packed?"

"Yeah" I shrugged. "Why wouldn't I be? I've wanted to get out of here for ages"

"I here you" She stopped before exiting my room. "Jessica's coming to say goodbye in case you didn't know"

"Oh yeah" I pressed my lips together. "I knew that"

Okay, give it ten seconds. Five, four, three, two, one, and Pack! Well sub-pack anyway, I already did most of my packing, but I just needed to sort out my last part. I ran around my room, packing up the last parts of my necessities. After finishing packing, I sat down at my desk and looked at the original, hand carved mirror that was resting on the wall. Yet another gift off of my parents.

I started to style my brown hair, into my everyday style – Faux Hawk. It used to be hard, but from how often I styled it like that, it was pretty easy.

A thought came to me.

"Hey, Aly" I shouted down the hall.

"What do you want?" She appeared in my bedroom a few seconds later.

"Why are you up so early" I challenged her. "You're never up this early. I'm the one who has to wake you up"

"Um- Well" She tried. "Well, you see, I have James coming over to say goodbye, and I had to look my best. Don't tell?"

"Sure" I laughed at her.

The doorbell rang. Our butler answered it; at least I think he did.

"Well I need to get back to getting ready" She winked at me. "Now, that must be Jessica"

I ran into my bathroom, and brushed my teeth. After I put plenty of cologne on, I wanted to smell nice, okay?

"Hello?" Someone knocked on my door.

"Come in" I replied to the visitor.

"Oh hey Austin" Jessica greeted me with a hug. "Oh, I wish you didn't have to go. I'm going to miss you so much" She squeezed tighter.

"I know" I patted her back. She wore black skinny jeans, combined with a Blue hoodie on top.

"I got you a goodbye present" She pulled a hand out from behind her back. "I know you told me not to, but I couldn't help myself. I was out with the girls and saw this and thought of you"

I carefully opened the present. It was a Medium sized black box, tied up with a blue ribbon.

"You always have to pack things heavily, don't you" I smiled at her.

She laughed at my recognition. "You know me" She returned my smile.

I opened the box, inside was a necklace. It shined bright against the box itself. The necklace had small text on it which read 'I'll miss you'. Underneath the text was a small diamond.

"Thank you so much" I picked her up and spun her around. "This means so much to me"

"Don't worry about it" She smiled. "Now, you may want to put some clothes on"

"Oh" My eyes widened as I looked down and saw just some tracksuit bottoms on.

"Yeah. Oh" She smiled at me.

"One second" I said running into the bathroom with a pile of clothes.

A few minutes later, I came out wearing my Navy Blue jeans, a white tee shirt and the necklace that was gifted to me.

I walked towards my girlfriend and held her hand.

"I love you so much" I looked into her eyes. "You know that right?"

"Of course" She smiled. "I love you too"

A car pulled up and beeped.

"I have to go" I kissed her on the cheek. "Now don't fall in love with someone else to quick"

"I won't" She returned my kiss. "Same with you. Okay?"

"Okay. I'll see you out" We both left my room.

My Dad entered my room to grab my suitcases. I saw Aly and James both hugging. They were both crying. Once we exited the house, all of us stood on the porch, while our Dad put our suitcases in the trunk of the car.

"Where's Mum?" I asked my Dad.

"She's out getting Candy some new toys to play with"

"Figures" Me and Aly said.

"Okay, well Goodbye, Austin and Alexandra. Make sure you phone me and you're Mother as soon as you get there"

"We will" We both replied. It was weird because I and Aly, being twins, had this sort of connection where we both knew what to say, at the same time.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye" I took Jess' hand.

"Yeah, I guess" She looked away. "Call me when you get there though, okay?"

"Promise" I kissed her on the cheek and then entered my Brother's car.


	5. The Reid Family

_**A/N Like I said in 'Just another Term' A/N, I will not be posting as regularly as usual. I'm training in my karate everyday now to grade for my Brown Belt (One before Black) and the grading is next month. Thanks for reading this far =P Outfits are on my profile.**_

**Esther Reid's POV**

I didn't get much sleep last night, it was either because of the jet lag, or I was too excited to go away from America and go to a Boarding School. Yeah, I would miss my family, and yeah it was a like proper _school_, but it would get my mind off of everything bad that has happened to me. Drake. Drake was my older brother who I knew I could always count on, he would always be there for me no matter what, whether it was problems at school, or it was just an average depressing day. He was there for me, which meant a lot to me, it really did.

I got out of bed that I slept in. It wasn't my bed, heck, this wasn't my house. My family and I took a plane here from America, to England, because of the House of Anubis was here, in England. We stayed at a five star hotel, don't get me wrong it was really nice and I didn't want to leave, but I had too. I stretched my arms a little and yawned. The clock that was next to the bed showed the time, which was 6:53 AM.

I walked into my on-suite and took a shower. It felt really good, and relaxing. It took my mind off of everything, but mostly the face that I could get a phone call at any time saying

'Hello, Miss Reid.

It appears that your brother, Drake Reid, has taken place in a horrific accident. He was surveying the wasteland, whilst a bomb exploded underneath him, causing his death.

We are sorry that you have to bear with this terrible news.

-Lt. Johnson.'

Or something like that. I shook my head, knowing that my Drake was better than that. That he wouldn't leave me like that. He wouldn't, right?

I exited the bathroom, after my shower and dried myself. I left the towel on the floor as I got changed into my outfit for today. It consisted of a purple graphic tee, my black ripped skinny jeans, white lace, fingerless gloves, black combat boots and my brother's dog tags. He gave them to me, as a promise that he'll be back.

I styled my hair in the usual way; just straightened where my red strand of hair appeared in my fringe. My hair was a Golden Blonde, with a red strand.

"Mum" I walked into my parents' bedroom. "Dad"

"Are you awake?" I whispered.

"Well I am now" My mum sat up. "What do you want?"  
"Just wondering if you were" I turned around. "Geez, you need to chill"

I exited their room and sat on my bed, I looked around at the hotel room I had stayed in for three days. The walls were highly decorated with artwork, there was a mirror that was directly in front of the desk, and there were two bedside tables at the side of my bed. One of them had the 'Holy Bible' in it; the other was empty but had a fan on top and a list of numbers to call.

"002. Room service" I smiled to myself as I dialled the number.

"Hello?" A voice said through the phone.

"Hey, I'd like to order room service" I whispered.

"Certainly, what room are you located in?" The voice asked.

"Um, 307" I replied vaguely.

"Okay, Room Service will be there in little as 5 minutes"

"Thank you" I whispered, putting the phone down.

About a minute after the phone call, my Mum entered the room.

"Who was that?" She yawned.

"Oh, just, um, Charlotte" I looked in her eyes. "She was just wondering how I was, and when I was leaving to go there"

"Mhmm" She didn't seem convinced.

"Honestly" I took a step to her, trying to push her back into her room. "Now, we still have what like a whole hour. Go get changed"

There was a knock on my door and I face palmed myself.

"Oh, that must be the um, Towel boy" I pushed her out of my room as I picked up the towel I left on the floor and smiled.

Opening the door, a really, really cute guy was waiting with a trolley of stuff on it. He was a tall, young guy with a muscular build. He had dark brown hair that covered up his forehead and a lip piercing. He looked about eighteen.

"Oh come in" I opened the door wider.

"Okay, just seeing, how old are you?" He raised he raised his eyebrows.

"Um, 18" I replied looking down.

"Have you got ID or something then" He stepped towards me.

"Um, no" I slumped on my bed.

"Then I'm sorry, but you're just going to have to go without Room Service" He started to exit the room. But then I remembered my fake ID.

"Wait, I do" He smiled at my outburst.

"Can I have it then" He smiled at me. "Please?"

"Sure" I handed him it. It's never failed me before; now please don't fail me now.

"Well, Esther" He handed it back to me. "What would you like?"

"What's on the menu?" I winked at him. "Oh and where did you get your piercing?"

"Here" He passed me the menu. "And my cousin did it for me. What about your nose piercing?"

"A shop in America" I replied. Damn, he was cute, with his little lip piercing.

"Well, Esther, how long are you staying?" He sat on the bed next to me. "I can see if my cousin will do one for you?"

"Just today, then I'm going" I looked down. I wanted to tell him where, he seemed like a decent guy, someone who would understand me. But I couldn't.

"Oh" He looked down. "Well here's my number. Call me sometime?"

"Sure" I took it the paper from him.

"Esther, we're leaving in five minutes, get your stuff ready" My mum called from the other room.

"Sorry, I need to go" I said, looking in the mirror. My hair was still okay, so bonus.

"Okay, don't forget to call me" He left the room.

"I won't" I whispered, entering my parents' room.

"Okay, let's go!" I shouted, jumping up and down.


	6. The Lockwood Family

**A/N So, there really isn't anything to say here today, pretty much blank. The whole cousin thing has mucked my brain up mostly, like in School today, the amount of questions I had to answer was unreal, But me being me, didn't answer any of them. Thanks for reading this far (:**

_**Clarke Lockwood's POV**_

I awoke a lot earlier than planned, at least a whole two hours before the time I set my alarm clock for. I sat up in my bed and rubbed my eyes. I looked ahead and my door had was somewhat opened slightly, when I knew for certain that it was closed when I went to sleep last night. Shrugging, I got out of bed and went to check on my younger brother Alex. He was two years younger than me, making him 15, but I still had to be there for him no matter what, to protect him, seeing as my Dad could never do that job or provide for me and my brother anymore.

I crept along the corridor and slowly opened my brother's bedroom door. It squeaked slightly, making my brother turn over and mumble something in his sleep. He looked distant when he was asleep, as if he wasn't really there; it was just his body lying in his bed, not his soul or his mind. But if anything he looked at peace from everything that has happened to us. Everything that has affected us, physically and mentally, affected him, much more than me.

**-Deep Thought- **

Let's start from I was fourteen and my brother was only twelve. It was so long ago, but feels like it only happened yesterday. My mother is, well _was, _Nicole Lockwood, such an amazing person. She was forgiving, helpful and understanding. She was there for you when you needed her the most. She was a Broadway Actress and was performing one night, and we were in the audience watching her. Me, bring me, Alex and my Dad, Brad Lockwood. About halfway through the act, she had to perform a monologue. Whilst performing it, the lighting set fell and hit her. This resulted in her death. Yeah, it was pretty upsetting, but I'm pretty much over it now, of course she will always be in my heart, but I just don't see a reason to cry over it anymore.

On the other hand, my Dad used to be alright, but ever since that night, he's basically abandoned me and Alex. He owns a lot of the popular clubs in London and decided to work all day and all night and never came to see us. Ever. He said he wouldn't be around much more but he promised he would see us at least twice a week. Well that was a promise broken, broken into a million, tiny little shards.

That meant that I had to look after him. Cook the meals, do the laundry and well look after him. I even had to quit my football team because of the time needed to do this job. If Dad never left, who knows what could have happened, I could have been scouted for Manchester United Youth Club, I'm not boasting, but I'm pretty good at football. If Dad never left…

**-Back to Normal-**

I walk back to my room and enter the bathroom. Turning on the light, I saw water all over the floor. I looked at it for a second, but left it as I put a towel on the floor. Because I was too tired to think about anything, I just hopped into the shower and the hot water shot me wide awake.

After my shower, I got out and the mirror was all steamed up, so I couldn't look at my appearance. I walked back into my bedroom and sat on my bed for a while. Slowly a few droplets of water were falling off of my shaggy hair. They fell by slowly, and it reminded me off how I and my brother started to heal from our losses.

I dried myself off and got changed into a casual outfit that consisted off; A black, faded military shirt, ripped, boot cut jeans and My Black Converse All Stars. I lie on my bed, and pull my iPhone 4S out of my pocket. As soon as I pulled it out, it vibrated and said 'One New Message'. I opened it. **(A/N During this scene, think of it as a movie and in the background the chorus of **_**Simple Plan – **__**Save You**___**is playing)**

'Clarke,

I understand that I haven't been there for you and your brother much lately, but I hope you understand that it's difficult for me.

I'm coming by later to say goodbye.

-Dad'

I threw my phone against the wall out of rage. I never usually got this angry, but if anything it was my father who made me angry. I always kept it contained, hid the best inside of me, careful not to let it out.

"Clarke?" My brother entered my room, teary eyed. "Was that Dad?"

"Don't worry about it" I ruffled his hair. "Okay?"

"Okay" He smiled at me and sniffled. "But tell me, was it Dad?"

"Yeah" I rubbed the back of my neck. "He said he's coming here to say goodbye to me, that's one of the reasons why we're leaving earlier than expected. I'll drop you off at Gran's, okay?"

"Oh" He looked down.

"Alex" I grabbed his arms and shook him gently. "Don't tell me you want to see him; after all of the things he had done to us. He left us Alex, we could've died with Mum for all he cared. We're just pieces of his screwed up past"

"Yeah" He sighed as another tear ran down his cheek. "But he's our Dad Clarke, don't you see, no matter what, He always will be"

"No" I shook my head. "Not to me. After everything he's done, how can you forgive him? What about Mum?" "I'm sorry Alex" I pulled him into a hug after I made him cry.

"It's fine" He cried into my shirt. "I get it, how you won't ever forgive him"

There was a knock at our front door.

"If that's Dad" I shook my head.

I walked down stairs and looked through the Peep Hole in the front door. It was just the postman.

"Hey" I opened the door.

"Hi" He handed me a clipboard. "Is any of your parents' home?"

"No" I took the clipboard out of his hand. "My mum passed away two years ago today and My Dad's at work"

"Well" He breathed. "Could you sign for this please?"

"Oh yeah" I smiled slightly and took the clipboard and signed my signature. "There you go"

"Thanks" He handed me the parcel and left my house area.

I pulled the parcel into the house and opened it. It was a signed Wayne Rooney shirt and a Premiership Ball with all of Manchester United's player's signatures on it. Attached to the box was a card.

'Clarke and Alex,

When you get these gifts, it won't be long until we arrive.

-Dad.

"Alex" I shouted up the stairs. "Get down here"

"Coming" He shouted back.

Once he got down he basically jumped into the bag and pulled out a limited edition Biology, Chemistry and Physics set all in one and a Gibson Les Paul Guitar.

"Why are you upset?" Alex was jumping around. "Did you get presents or not?"

"Look" I handed him the note from Dad.

"Oh" He looked down.

"But what does it mean we?" I raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know-." He responded but was cut off by the door opening itself.

"I'm back" Dad walked in with someone I have never seen before. She looked young, like my age. I pulled a face at that thought.

"Great" I sighed and walked off.

"Clarke" Dad cleared his throat. "Can't you see we have a guest?"

"Yeah" I rolled my eyes. "Nice to meet you" I said sarcastically.

"Be polite" He demanded.

"Make me" I snarled at him.

"Now Alex and Clarke, this is Lucy, my new wife and your step mother" He motioned the younger girl. "Just think off her as your new mum"

"New mum?" I scoffed. "I'm not going to treat her any different than I treat you, okay? Why would I? Do you even remember Mum?"

"Clarke be nice" Alex whispered from the side of his mouth.

"Well, you will, whether you like it or not" He narrowed his eyes at me. "And why wouldn't I?"

"Well if you did then you would know that today marks two years that she's been gone!" I shouted at him, creating an echo in the spacious house. "Come on Alex, grab your things we're going"

"Okay" He grabbed two suitcases. "Nice to meet you"

"Nice to meet you too" Lucy shook his hand. You might need to sanitize that…

I grabbed three suitcases, wheeled them outside and threw them into the trunk off my car.

"You know how to lock up, right?" I slammed the car door as Alex got it and raced off.


	7. The Jennings Family

_**A/N Again, If you read my other story's, you would know that I'm pretty happy at the moment, because I'm allowed to go to my cousins funeral 8). Anyway, I'm going to do as much of this as I can before I go to sleep, because I'm in a good mood and I just want to get to the point where they are all at school. And I'm going to submit my own boy OC because I'm cool like that and this chapter is going to be from his POV, which means, I might need one more girl, if you want to submit a girl, just like go onto my OC submission and get the skeleton and Pm with it.**_

_**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own House of Anubis, Or Burkely Duffield's Face):**_

**Caleb Samuel Jennings' POV**

The sound of the waves on the beach right next to us awakes me. It was peaceful compared to everything else in my life at the moment. I lay in my bed, enjoying the peace, waiting for my younger sister to wake up and start whining about how this whole. Above all, it was just magical. It kept people at peace, for example; whenever I have trouble at school, because my sister is like 'America's Justin Beiber' or whatever but here she's the 'Australian Carly Rae Jepsen'. When most of my friends found out about my sister being a pop sensation, they only used me to get to her. Same with other people, they became my friend to get to my sister. It's not a nice feeling you know?

"Mum" My sister woke up and shouted across the house. "Mum!"

I got out of bed and got changed into my surfing shorts. On my way out of my room, I grabbed my surf board and exited the house, slamming the door behind me. I jumped onto the golden, warm sand beneath me. Sprinting towards the ocean, sand was flying everywhere. It was still really early and the sky was a nice chalky orange. The water was medium temperature, it was cold at first, but then it got warmer.

I swam out on my board and the weather was pretty clean, perfect for surfing I guess. I swam forward until a tube started to appear. I went towards it, as fast as I could and went into it. It was pretty dangerous, riding a tube at this time of morning when there was no Lifeguard, but I'm up for anything.

The wave was perfect; it was a beauty, one of the nicest ones this month. I went on for a good two minutes or so before I got cocky and tried a hang five. It went pretty good, until it came to getting back into the original position. I wiped out and the wave fell on top of me, smashing my ribcage. Where the leash was attached to my ankle, the board dragged me to the sea bed, and it got tangled up in something that I think was one of the rocks or something like that. I tried to untie it, I really did, but it wasn't good enough I couldn't untie it, it was stuck. I thought about shouting, but no one would hear me and it would be a waste of breath. My golden long locks were all over the place, so I couldn't see what I was doing most of the time.

As I could feel my oxygen levels running low and my lungs started to ache, I started to panic moving as much as I could. I started spinning around and around trying to get out of this death trap. There was a huge ripple in the water which span me around, hitting my head on the sea bed. My vision started to blur, and the finally darken. Shauna… Shauna… That was my last thought before blacking out.

I started to have weird visions; I was laying down on something looking up at a few people whilst we were moving pretty quick. I think one of them was my girlfriend, Shauna. Another of them had to be my brat of a sister, Riley. I couldn't tell who the other was, it was a male, but my vision blurred out before I could see the facial features.

Another of the visions, I was laying down somewhere, still this time. An old man was looking down at me, observing my face and eyes. But just when my vision started to un-blur itself, it blurred back out, double the speed this time. Was I dead?

I awoke to a bright light in my face. I sat up and started immediately coughing up and something that must have been like a pint of water exited from my mouth, it came from my throat and through the mouth. It felt like vomiting up water, it felt different, but it was better than vomiting normal vomit I guess… I lay back down and rubbed my eyes.

"Caleb" A voice that sounded like slightly familiar screamed. "Oh my gosh you're awake!" She screamed at me. I was then attacked by somewhat seemed a hug. I yelped in pain

"Now, now" A deep voice said. "You don't want to do that; it could cause him severe pain"

"Yeah" I coughed, rubbing my sides. "Um, why does my rib and head hurt so much? And where am I?"

"Well" A girl sat down on the bed I was laying on. "That's going to have to wait; the doc wants to do more tests on you. You're in a -." Shauna was cut off by the man with the deep voice.

"Okay" The man stood up, seeing them out of the door. "You can see him again in an hour or so" He closed the door, walking out with them. I looked around the room slowly, trying to find out where I was. This room, it was just white. It was a white room with just white cupboards, a sink and windows in.

There was a small opening in the bottom of the door, and I could just about hear what they were saying.

"Doctor, he has school tomorrow, and he has to leave to go to England today" My mum said, at least I thought it was Mum's. Wait, school? What school and what's this thing about England?

"I'm afraid that is impossible" The man sighed. "As his personal doctor, I advise for him to stay here and let me do more tests on him" Wait, Personal doctor what? I don't have a clue what's going on here.

"I understand" Mum breathed a little. "Let me know how he is"

"Can I stay?" A girl's voice sparked up. She sounded upset, she had just been crying I think, either that or she had, what was it called? A cold I think…

"Sure" The man tapped his foot. "As long as you're quiet, I think he'll enjoy you being here"

"Great, thanks"

I rested my head back and fell back asleep. I dreamt about surfing. About this great rider who had an accident showing off. He had died because no one was there to save him. People gathered around him at the funeral and paid their respects to the coffin, until a small girl with light brown hair came up to the coffin with a white rose in her hand.

"Caleb, I love you. I always will no matter what. I wish you were still here now, but obviously God's called you up for a reason" She started crying slightly. "I miss you. Remember this rose, well this was the one you gave to me on our first date" Now she was bawling. "I want you to take it up there with you. I love you…"

I awoke by someone calling my name slowly.

"Caleb…" "Caleb…""Caleb, are you awake?"

"Yeah" I replied screwing my eyes up, trying to sit up but failing.

"Good" She held my hand and squeezed it tight.

"Wait are you-." I tried to remember her, was she important to me… "Wait you're Shauna aren't you?" "Oww" I rubbed my head. "What Happened?"

"You remember me?" Tears formed in her eyes as she squeezed my hand tightly. "The doctor said you probably wouldn't remember me, heck he said you wouldn't remember anyone because of the damage that you did to your head" She smiled warmly at me.

"But what happened-." Shauna cut me off.

"Shhh!" She put a finger on my mouth. "Look, you were in a surfing accident and you hit your head pretty hard and almost died by drowning. Oh and you are going to England, just not for 2 weeks" Then she went into all the little details as I fainted as I heard who pulled me out from the water. Riley. As in Riley, my sister.


	8. Important AN READ!

Okay so I'm not sure whether I should skip ahead to the school term at House of Anubis, or keep writing like their entrance and whatnot. Review with your opinion!

Anyway, if any of you guys want any tributes done, or any stories written for you, heck even want to co-write with me and come up with a whole new story, just Pm me (:

Thanks for reading this. I love you all :P

-JustInvinvible


	9. Early Arrivers

**A/N So I got a few reviews and Pm's saying that they would prefer to get straight into the action, so here we are (: This is just from two people's POV at the moment. It'll be different next chapter.**

_**Kiera Sweet's POV**_

My parents and I left earlier than we should of, because they wanted to get there early. This meant that I wasn't in the best of moods today, having to get up earlier than you were supposed to. We walked up to the main entrance. It was a large double door. We opened it slowly and it creaked open. The walls stood tall against the décor.

"This has changed a lot" Mum stood up straight.

"Yeah" Dad put his arm around mum's waist. "It has. Too much"

I think my parents were having a moment. Like a movie where the two people go back in time and remember the past. But how cliché is that?

My Dad opened his mouth, about to shout something until a small, fair skinned woman paced over to us.

"Hello" She held her hand out and my parents shook it. "I'm Janine; I'll be your daughter's housemother. Don't worry she'll be in good hands" Her grin was gleaming.

"Nice to meet you" My Dad of all people spoke up. I swear if he says anything embarrassing I might just die. "I'm Eddie and this is Patricia, my wife. And this is our daughter Kiera. She's not in the best of moods at the moment, as you might tell." My Dad poked his tongue out at me.

"Nice to meet you" I tried to be pleasant, but it was a lot harder than it seems. "Now is anyone else here yet?"

"No" She smiled. "They will arrive in…" She looked at her watch. "About twenty minutes, what are you doing here so early?"

"We wanted to be the first here" My mum smirked and averted my gaze. "We wanted to see how it changed from when we left here"

"So you were residents of Anubis house?" Janine sparked up.

"Yes" My Dad ran his hand through his hair. "We are, and we found it such a, a brilliant school where the people are so nice and relationships build easily" He looked at Mum. "So we applied her here"

"Right" I walked off and pointed to a large staircase. "Is my room up there?"

"Yes" Janine walked over to me. "It is, but you don't want to go up there. Not yet anyway, it's all plain and boring for all you teenagers" She smiled. "Once everyone is here, I will take their luggage upstairs and into your rooms. Then I'll tell you what room you are in, and who your roommates are"

"Okay" Jeez she made this sound like you were going on holiday. "I'm going to look around for a bit then"

I walked out of the room before I had to indulge in more conversation. On one of the walls, a frame hung upon it. It had a tall, bearded man in a robe on it. The man was wearing a headdress with 4 tall feathers standing on it. Underneath the image, was a section of text?

'_Onuris_

_Slayer of Enemies_

_He who brought back the distant ones'_

I looked at it for another minute or so, admiring it, wondering what it was. Oh well, my brain isn't big enough to cope with some Egypt thing. I walked away.

_**Tyler Ransen's POV**_

"Mum" I sighed. "We're not going to be late okay?"

"I know" She mumbled over the loudness of our car. "I know"

"Mum" I threw my hands out at my side. "We're basically there you can slow down you know"

"Don't talk to me like that" She shouted. "Sorry, it's just I'm a little upset right now"

"Mum" I tried to say, but I knew I should leave it.

"Tyler" She parked the car and turned around to face me. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry that you had to go through all of this alone; I mean your Dad's God knows where, and the only other person who was there for you was your Uncle Scott. But he went as well, not long after your Da-." She couldn't finish the sentence, and instead started to cry.

"Don't cry Mum" I tried to sound comforting, but it wasn't _me._ I wasn't that sort of person.

"You're right" She wiped her eyes and grabbed the umbrella from the seat behind her. We exited the car and she put it up. "You can come under if you want, it's big enough. I mean, I know you don't like this whole bonding stuff, but it's the last day I see you"

I took a deep breath and nodded as I walked towards her and got underneath the umbrella with her.

We walked for what felt like forever, but were like a minute or so. I looked up and my eyes met a huge sign. It read 'House of Anubis'.

"Looks like we're here" I smiled at her.

"You go in" She opened the door. "I'll get your bags"

"Thanks"

I entered the House, and was met by a short woman.

"Hey" She walked up to me. "I'm Janine. I'll be your new House mother. You must be Tyler, Tyler Ransen, right?"

"Uh, yeah" I rubbed the back of my neck. "That's me"

"Where's your parents" She put a hand on her mouth as I looked at her. "Oh, or Carers?" She raised her eyebrows in sincerity.

"She's getting my bags" I pointed out of the door. "Is anyone else here yet?"

"Yes dearie" She smiled and turned to the side. "Kiera Sweet is here. She's a little shorter than you. Her parents actually just left, so she'll be alone."

"Okay" I was about to exit the room, until I was stopped by her.

"One thing" She raised one finger. "Go have fun, talk to her. Your mum and I will chat for a bit and then I'll take all your stuff to your room"

"Kay" Was all I said before I left to find her.

Kiera's POV

I sat down on the couch located in the living room. I put my head back and closed my eyes slightly until a voice interrupted my peace.

"Hey, I'm Tyler" A deep voice echoed in the empty room. I opened my eyes and met his gaze. He had silky brown hair with golden blonde highlights throughout it. Then I looked at his face and gave him a head to toe observation. He slouched slightly, so I couldn't tell his height. He was a total Californian guy, with the jersey, jeans and skating shoes. His eyes were pretty nice though. Green around the pupil then it darkened to turquoise surrounding the green. He also had an earring in his left ear. It looked like Diamond, but I couldn't tell.

"Nice to meet you Slimeball, now can't you see I'm getting some rest" I pulled a face at him. "Or are you blind?"

"No" He came and sat down next to me. "I think I'm good" He smiled slightly. "What're you hear for?"

"Because I am" I moved over. "What's it to you?"

"Just curious" He lowered his gaze and stood back up. "Laters"


	10. Juliet And Clarke's Appearance

**A/N Again, if any of you want to Co-Author with me on a story, or even a new story, just PM me, I really want to have that experience, you know?**

_**Juliet Rutter's POV**_

"Mum" I frowned slightly. "How much further?"

"Jewels" My Dad turned to face me. "Your Mother is driving, in the rain too, so try not to put her attention on you okay?"

"Sorry Dad" I looked down. "But can you tell Sarah? She's being really annoying"

"Oh" Sarah pulled a face at me. "I'm the annoying one? Look at you"

"Sorry" I mumbled and looked to the window. I was impossible to see through it, with the amount of mist that surrounded us.

"Don't be" Sarah put her hand on my arm. "I'm sorry, it's just you can be so annoying with this whole _acting skill_ you have" She smiled at me.

Sarah was my sister, who we had been through thick and thin and we've supported each other throughout life, no matter what happened. And now, well, I guess that that's coming to an end. I'm going to the House of Anubis, and she's going to college near Liverpool, so we won't be that far apart.

"Do you think Kiera will be there?" I yawned. I was pretty tired because we flew over from America, which took us 8 hours on a plane, and to top it all off, we have been in the car for nearly two hours.

"Possibly" My Dad sighed. "Why don't you text her?"

"Phone's dead" I rolled my eyes.

"Use mine then" He took a deep breath and pulled out his phone and gave it to me.

I unlocked his phone and typed in his passcode, 1211

"Dad" I lengthened my speech "Why's that your password?"

"It's the date that I and your mother met. 21st of January, 2011"  
"Wow you guys are old" I poked my tongue out at my Dad, he mimicked me and poked his tongue out too.

I started to doze off into sleep, an un-comfy one, but it was still nice to get some sleep.

"Juliet" Someone was shaking me. "Juliet wake up"

"Huh, yeah, I'm awake" I shut my eyes tight, then opened them to see my Dad shaking me.

"Good, all of your stuff is already in there, except for you" He smiled and pulled me out of the car.

"Isn't she coming- Oh she's asleep still" I sighed knowing this was the last sight I might have seen of my sister for a while.

"Now come on let's go" He grabbed my hand and we ran for the entrance, trying to avoid the pouring rain.

Once we were in, a few other kids were just turning up.

"Hello" A woman came up to us, excited. "I'm Janine, I'll be your housemother" She said grinning her teeth at me. "Nice to meet you" She shook my parent's hands.

"Well I'm Fabian and this is Nina" My Dad pointed to him and Mum.

"Well dearie" She pointed to a spacious room. "That's the living room, a few other kids are in there if you want to go?"

"Um sure" I hugged my Dad and Mum. "Bye Mum and Dad, I love you, don't forget me?"

"Love you too Juliet" My mum smiled and shook me gently. "How could we forget you? Try not to be too dramatic"

"Okay" I hugged them both once more. "Love you"

I walked off into the room that Janine pointed out to me. Inside was Kiera and some other boy who looked like a street skater dude type thing.

"Kiera!" I screamed as I ran over to her. "I've missed you so much!"

"Yeah" She hugged me. "Same!"

She motioned me to sit down next to her.

_**Clarke Lockwood's POV**_

After I dropped my brother off at my Grandmother's, I took a cab to the House I was staying at. My phone went off as I was travelling on the motorway, another good thing about cabs; you can be on the phone whilst you're driving.

'One new message' A little text box said at the top of my screen, who could it be from? I was eager to find out who sent it and what it was, so I touched the box and it opened my text message screen.

'Clarke,

I'm sorry that this all happened to you, but I'm happy and that's what your mother would want. It would have been nice for you to at least been the tiniest bit happy for me too, and not throw it all back at Lucy.

I don't know, please have it in your heart to forgive me for what I have done.

-Dad, if you still call me that…'

I shook my head and deleted the message.

"Hey" I got the driver's attention. "How much further away is it?"

"Um" He never took his eyes off of the road. "About, a minute"

"Oh" I smiled, it was a lot earlier than I expected, but I guess if you just think about how things would have been different in the past, time flies. "That's great"

A few minutes later, he pulled to a stop.

"That'd be" He looked at his metre that says how much it costs in the end. "£52"

"Sure" I handed him the money and exited the car.

"Kid, how did you get this money" He stops me from leaving. "And what are you doing travelling up this far on your own?"

"I'm pretty rich, and well, I left home and came here" I pulled a face. "Now can I go please?"

"Sure" He opened the door again.

I walked around the cab and opened the boot. Taking my suitcases out of it, I saw a picture on a magazine of my Mum. She was performing on stage.

I walked off in a hurry, promising myself that I wouldn't get upset over it. I pushed through the large doors and was welcomed by a woman, who waved at me and started to walk towards me.

"Hello" She shook my hand. "I'm Janine and I'll be your House Mother. Now you can just leave those there, on the floor" She pointed to my suitcases.

"Oh" I smiled at her. "Yeah, sure"

Janine started to lean on her side, looking out of the open door.

"Where are your parents?" She looked somewhat confused.

"They're not here" I rolled my eyes. "I don't want them here, well _him_ here anyway"

"Right" She looked at the floor. "Well, how about you go and mingle with the other three students that are here so far?"

"Okay" I smiled and walked into a spacious room that so far I could see, was occupied by a small girl, who had silky dark brown hair that fell to her waist. I couldn't see her face, but from an angle, I noticed that she had light green eyes.

Some people my age that I can actually be myself around. I smiled and walked through the door, to be welcomed by that girl, a boy who was slumped in his seat, he had brown hair filled with blonde highlights. There was also a girl who was sat next to the other girl, who I saw in the first place, and they were talking about something that I didn't quite understand. She took a deep breath and ran a hand through her elongated auburn hair.

"Hey" I smiled slightly. "I'm Clarke"

"Hey" The girl with dark brown hair stood up. "I'm Juliette, this is Kiera, and I think, don't get me wrong, but this might be Tyler?"

"Yep" Tyler smiled lifted his hand. "That's me"

"Cool" I sat down next to him. "Do you know the room's list yet?"

"Nope" Kiera screwed her face up slightly. "If you didn't know, Janine said that once everyone is here, she would tell"

"Okay" I put my hands up and smiled at her. "Take a chill pill, it was just a question"

"Yeah" She rolled her eyes. "A stupid one at that"

_Whatever._


	11. Kate and Hunter's Appearance

**A/N Yeah like I said on my other stories I updated today, Sorry I haven't updated in forever, I've been busy lately and Oh one thing before you read, my grading is in 3 days, I have literally been having panic attacks in class, okay so I exaggerated slightly…**

_**Kate Anderson's**_

"Okay Simon" I smiled. "I guess this is it, thanks for driving me here, I mean thanks a lot. It means a lot to me"

"It's fine" He pulled out an umbrella from the side pocket. "Take this, it's raining pretty badly at the moment, and before you do anything, I recommend calling you parents"

"Yeah" I rolled my eyes as a tear formed. "I will"

"Do you want me to speak to the person in charge?" He grinned at me.

"No, it's fine" I smiled back at him. "Thanks though. Not just for the offer and for getting me here, but for being you, and for always making sure I have someone I can count on in my life, you know?"

"It's fine" He shook my knee. "I always will be there for you and you always will be able to count on me"

I didn't respond in anyway, I just started to cry slightly. He pulled me into a hug and comforted me, in a way that my parents' never could or will do, ever. He rubbed my back and pulled away.

"Now I'm definitely coming in with you" He winked and got out of the car and walked over to my door.

"Give me the umbrella" He opened the door and took it from me and opened the umbrella up. "This way" I smiled as he took my hand and pulled me under the umbrella as we walked towards an entrance labelled 'House of Anubis'.

Once we entered the building, we were me by a short woman.

"Hello, you must be Kate?" She smiled warmly at me. "I'm Janine, your new housemother"

"Um, nice to meet you" I returned her smile with a grin and looked up at my uncle. "This is my uncle Simon; he took me here because my parents couldn't make it"

"Oh, I'm so sorry dearie" She pulled a hand to her heart. "The other kids are in there if you would like to go in?"

"Actually I need to make a phone call" I walked out of the corridor and into the kitchen.

I pulled my phone out and dialled Mum.

-Ring ring- Ring ring- Ring ring-

"Hello"

"Hey Mum-." I got cut off by the next words.

"Sorry I can't take your call, I'm probably with Jude at the moment. You can leave a message after the beep" –Beep-

"Hey Mum, I'm sorry, just call me when you get this okay?"

After I sent the voice mail, I walked into the open room which Janine showed me to.

"Hey" I said after clearing my throat. "I'm Kate"

There was a moment of silence until one boy spoke up.

"Hey, I'm Clarke, this is Tyler, Kiera and Juliet" Clarke pointed to everyone as he said their names.

"Nice to meet you" I smiled at them, and got three smiled back, from everyone except Kiera.

This is going to be hard, pretending to actually enjoy life at the moment.

_**Hunter Bolling's POV**_

"Mum" I rolled my eyes. "The entrance is just over there, I'm not going to die walking"

"Yes but look at the weather" She smiled at me. "You wouldn't want to get your clothes wet would you?"

"I guess" I finally gave in and laughed a little. "I mean after all it is luxury sports kit"

After we finally pulled up to the entrance my Mum, Dad and Baden all said their goodbyes as they couldn't wait because they were going for an interview for Baden's new sports school.

"Okay, goodbye" My parents said at the same time.

"Love you" My Mum kissed my forehead.

"Love you too" I smiled as I exited the car.

"Son" My Dad grabbed my hand. "Make sure you beat all of the other 'Jock Wannabees' here"

"Will do" I winked at him. "Love you"

"Bye Hunter" My brother shouted after me.

"Bye Baden" I waved at him in the back of the car.

Let me start from the beginning, Baden's my five year old little brother. But we both happen to be born into the richest sportiest family in Texas. And yes, they are sending my brother to a 'Premiership Sports School' for younger kids.

As I walked up the small staircase leading to two large doors, I knocked on them twice and they fell open.

"Hello?" I walked into the house. My voice echoed against the wide halls, competing against the falling rain drops. "Is anyone home?"

"Good morning" A small brunette walked towards me. "Are you a new student here?"

"Uh, yeah" I ran a hand through my glossy brown hair and spiked it up slightly. "I'm Hunter, Hunter Bolling"

"Well Hello Hunter" The woman shot a smile at me and shook my hand. "I'm Janine, I spoke to your parents on the phone, they are sorry they couldn't say goodbye once you arrived"

"Okay" I grinned and rubbed my neck. "Is there anyone else here?"

"Oh yes dearie" She pointed to a large room with the door open. "They are in there, if you want to sit in there too?"

"Okay, cool" I laughed slightly and entered the room.

I was welcomed by three girls and two boys.

"Hey everyone" I waved at all of them. "I'm Hunter, Hunter Bolling" I slumped into the chair as I said that last part.

"Hey, your last names pretty familiar, isn't it like something to do with Sports?" A tall skater looking boy stood up and walked over to me. "Sorry the name's Tyler. Doesn't that like make you super rich or something like that"

"Maybe" I mumbled as I rolled my eyes.

"That's pretty cool" A girl with black hair smiled at me. "I'm not that whole into sports, but it's pretty cool that we have someone here like you. Yeah, I'm Kate, and I think these two are-."

"Not interested" A girl with long auburn hair spoke up and furrowed her eyebrows at me. "But if you must know, I'm Kiera and that's Juliet"

I pulled a face that showed discomfort and awkwardness both at the same time.

"Don't mind her, she's not in the best of moods at the moment" A boy with dark brown hair sat next to me. "And I'm Clarke, welcome to the House Of Anubis"

"Yeah, so tell us about yourself" Kate came and sat next to me on the other side. "Unless you don't want to, that's fine"

"Uh" I blushed slightly, as did she. "Well, I like sports, is that a start" I winked at her as she laughed.

And then, I, Tyler, Clarke and Kate were talking about one another whilst Kiera and Juliet were gossiping about something.


	12. Important AN!

Hey guys, as you know I haven't been active in a long, long time, I've just been busy with a few personal things, and one of those is just coming up with ways to continue this. I don't know I just can't bring myself to keep writing this, I just find it really hard. So I'm going to re-do it but with a complete different aim, so I'm going to create a new version, which you guys will need to submit to again, only if you want to though.

Sorry guys, it's just doing this will make it easier for me. It's hard to explain but still.


End file.
